1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corneal dynamic model algorithm and system using the same. Specially, it is an instantaneous and non-invasive corneal dynamic model algorithm and system using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, it also drives the speedy development of computers, televisions, mobile phones and other digital merchandises. The long hours of using eyes on surfing internet, watching TV, operating the mobile phone cause eyes dry, photophobia, tearing, fatigue, and even with conditions that are accompanied with symptoms of headache, dizziness, nausea, shoulder and neck pain, blurred vision. As a result, eye fatigue has become a common civilization disease of people in the modern society.
Overuse of eyes can result in abnormal function of focus adjustment, loss of efficacy in adjusting the focus length precisely, blurred vision, aggravating myopia, xerophthalmia, or eye diseases such as induced glaucoma and retinal lesion.
Therefore, in addition to a timely rest for the eyes, regular examination of the eyes is particularly important. The advanced intra-ocular pressure (IOP) detector is the Corvis® ST of Oculus in Germany. The Corvis® ST is a non-invasive ophthalmotonometer. It uses the high-speed photographic technology to snap 140 corneal sectional images within 31 ms, and calculate and analyze data, including the degree of applanation and rebound when a specific amount of air pressure is blown onto the eye and the speed, in order to evaluate biomechanical characteristics of the cornea.
So far the Corvis® ST in medical science only applies to detect IOP, cornealectasia, and collagen crosslinking. However, it cannot detect instantaneously the Young's modulus of cornea.